


Freedom

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Gen, pianist Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: For Bucky Barnes Bingo. Square filled: U4 classical musician
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Freedom

Bucky was tired. Tired of the same thing over and over. He still enjoyed music and playing the piano, but something was missing. He loved playing classical music and playing with an orchestra, but he wanted something more.

He wanted to compose his own music. The thing was, Bucky wasn’t sure if his music on its own was any good, so he never felt like it was ready to show anyone. So he went on playing classical music.

Until one day Bucky segued from a classical piece to one of his own during a concert. Suddenly, finally, Bucky felt free.


End file.
